Détester, c'est le contraire ou l'inverse d'aimer?
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Ils sont connus de tout Poudlard, certains les aiment, les adorent, voir même, les vénèrent, d'autres les détestent, les exècrent, voir même, les haissent. Mais ces deux célébrités se vouent une haine féroce, alors...qu'arriventils à deux opposés qui ne p
1. Chapter 1

Auteur:Lotis et Lola

Titre:«Détester, c'est le contraire ou l'inverse d'aimer?»

Genre:Humour/Romance

Résumé:Ils sont connus de tout Poudlard, certains les aiment, les admirent, voir même, les vénèrent, d'autres les détestent, les exècrent, voir même, les haissent. Mais ces deux « célébrités » se vouent aussi une haine féroce, alors...qu'arrivent-ils à deux opposés qui ne peuvent se voir sans s'envoyer des piques, pour ressentir...du désir, voir même de l'amour?(oh, lalala, le résumé de ...)

Il y a AUCUN personnages qui nous appartiennent, la haine punaise. J.K.Rowling, nous nous mettons à genoux, et c'est pas rien, donnez nous Draco et Blaise, pitié!

(au moins, on pourra pas dire qu'on aura pas essayer, na!)

beepbeepbeepbeep

Chapitre1: Une journeé de ...

?- Draco MALFOY, bouges tes fesses aristocratiques, c'est l'HEUURE!

Dra- Hein, quoi? Où? Comment?

Telles étaient les paroles du plus beau blondinet de Poudlard, plus-beau-blondinet-de-Poudlard-pas-du-tout-réveillé-mais-qui-reste-comme-même-beau-en-toute-situation (N.Lola:comment remplir une page en une phrase? Simple...parler du « magnifique » Draco)

?- bouges-toi ou tu vas être en retard, allez!

Dra- continue à crier comme ça Blaise et je te jure que tu finiras pas l'année!

En langage Malfoy, cela voulait dire: merci d'avoir pris les peine de me réveiller, c'est trop gentil...Bref c'est une belle matinée qui vient de commencer pour Draco, le soleil brille(il fait, en fait, un temps pourri), les oiseaux chantent(c'est-à-dire des hiboux qui hululent à mort) et la mer est belle(le lac est moche, sombre et des tentacules dépassent). C'est ironique, donc. Pendant cette météo plus que nécessaire pour Draco qui, si l'humeur de l'héritier Malfoy est mauvaise, le temps doit l'être aussi, c'est tout naturel, non? En résumé, tous les compagnons de chambrée avait quitté le navire, connaissant leur leader, et seul le plus courageux(en clair le plus décérébré) était resté (N.Lola:désolée por les fans de Blaise, moi aussi je l'adore, mais il faut faire des sacrifices, bouh, j'suis malheureuse). Enfin...bref, le « décérébré », après la remarque de son camarade avait décidé de sauver ce qui rester(c'est-à-dire son jolis minois) et de partir à vitesse grand V, alors que ce cher Draco partait d'un pas chancelant prendre une douche bien méritée(ben oui après l'effort, le réconfort).

Pendant ce temps, en haut d'une tour, une princesse...non, je m'égare là. Un brun pas-du-tout-réveillé, plus connu sous le nom de:Celui-qui-a-trucidé-l'albinos par ses « adorables » copains, était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, essayant pratiquement de s'y immerger, donc en voulant remplacer le Titanic sauf que là, c'est volontaire(ben oui, le Titanic il a pas demandé à couler avec le prix qu'il a coûté). Donc Harry, eh oui c'est bien lui pour ce qui l'aurait pas compris , était en ce moment-même en train de battre un record d'apnée, nez dans l'oreiller, en roupillant. Malheureusement, un navire voisin est venu le chercher et pas pour une chose aussi plaisante que l'immersion en dormant( et oui, on a eu la belle au bois dormant, alors maintenant on a l'immersion en dormant).

?- Harry, lèves-toi ou on va être en retard en cours. Harry!

Har- Non, laisses-moi, j'suis fatigué, dodo...

?- HARRY! Maintenant tu vas être un gentil garçon sinon...(attention musique de supense)sinon ça va barder!(ah OK, j'ai rien dis)

Har- D'accord, mais tout à l'heure.

Ron, parce-que c'était lui, utilisa donc l'attaque ultime(Musique style Star Wars, Dark Vador).

Ron- Si tu ne te lèves pas dans les 10 s qui suivent, j'appelle le sergent Mione première classe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un certain brun aux yeux verts batte le record du monde(ou de Poudlard, faut savoir voir moins grand)de sprint vers la salle de bain en prenant au passage serviette-trousse de toilette-et-j'en-passe pour aller se doucher. Ron, fier de lui, s'accorda même une petite danse de la victoire(les roux, on les prend pas pour des trous... je sais c'est nul, mais y a rien qui rime avec rous aussi).

Draco Malfoy, terreur des cachots, leader et nommé « prince des serpentards »se promenait dans les couloirs avec élégance et un air supérieur très prononcé. La matinée n'avait certe pas bien commencé, mais la suite avait été beaucoup mieux. Terroriser des premières années, rembarrer une troupe de gryffis et avoir une note excellente en potions, en bref, que demander de plus, pas un nuage à l'horizon, le silence apaisant et...BOUM!

- Quelle journée de m...!

Ces mots étaient prononcés par le meneur des gryffondors, c'est-à-dire, le célebrissime Harry Potter.

Accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Ron et Hermione, celui-ci marmonnait dans une barbe invisible.

-Harry, c'est pas si grâve.

Har- Pas si grâve!

Quelques fois, il vaut mieux se taire et laisser courir, et c'est la devise que Ronald Weasley aurait dû adopter, malheureusement la machine était en marche et n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.

Har- Non mais tu te rends pas compte. Une semaine! Bordel, une semainde de retenue avec pour seule compagnie des chaudrons et Rogue, ça se voit que c'est pas à toi...

Les deux meilleures amis de celui-qui-a-survécu étaient desespérés, mais la seule fille du groupe trouva LA solution, en tout cas en ce qui concernait sa fuite avec son idiot de petit ami.

Her- On devrait commencer le devoir que nous a demandé McGonagall, non?

Ron, comprenant l'idée, suivit(c'est une première d'ailleurs):

-Oui, on devrait aller à la bibliothèque, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Harry?

Har- Vous êtes sérieux?

Voyant qu'ils l'étaient, celui-ci décida d'esquiver:

- Je vais plutôt retourner dans la salle commune finir mon dodo.

- Ok, à tout!

En quelques secondes, le couple avait disparu du couloir. Resté seul, Harry prit le chemin de la tour des gryffondors. Il est vrai que sa journée avait été horrible, à commencer par le réveil du matin, garanti Ronald Weasley, puis des premières années se trouvant en masse l'ont bousculé, « balayé »serait plus juste, ensuite les serpentards ont cherché la p'tite bête et pour finir une note descendant vers les négatifs en potions. En bref, il y a des jours où on préfèrait être resté au lit...oh oui, le merveilleux lit avec des couvertures moelleuses et toutes douces et...BOUM!

beepbeepbeepbeep

Si vous voulez connaître la suite, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, le petit bouton bleu en bas, là, vous voyez? Non je déconne, mais une review de temps en temps, ça fait plaisir. En clair, à vous de voter, à vous d'éliminer le maillon faible, mdr.


	2. Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas

Pour la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de mettre tout de suite les 2 nouveaux personnages qui vont apparaître au chapitre suivant:

**Lotis Farley**:Poufsouffle de 7ème année, timide et gaffeuse, meilleure amie d'Haley.

**Haley Muller**:Poufsouffle de 7ème année, limite cinglée mais perspicace, meilleure amie de Lotis.

Beepbeepbeepbeep

Chapitre2:Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas

Deux personnes, une collision,dans le même couloir, ça fait...

Dra-C'est pas vrai!Qui est l'abruti qui ose me rentrer dedans!

L'abruti en question encore dans les vappes ne sut que répondre:

Har-Malfoy?

Dra-Potter!Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, t'es peut-être myope mais c'est pas une raison pour me foncer dessus!

Harry, réveillé par les cris du serpentard, s'énerva à son tour:

Har-Non mais pour qui tu te prends!J'suis peut-être myope, mais moi au moins, j'ai une bonne raison pour t'être rentré dedans, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Et ensuite, je ne te fonçais pas dessus!(ouille, cassé!)

Le blondinet prit en faute ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à assumer sa responsabilité, alors en tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, il nia.

Dra-Je savais très bien où j'allais. C'est TOI qui étais sur MON chemin et je n'allais pas me pousser pour tes beaux yeux!

Le brun ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui racontait l'Autre. Il avait déjà eu une matinée merdique, et cet imbécile se permettait de converser sur le fait qu'il préfèrait lui rentrer dedans plutôt que de se pousser, cela le mit plus en colère qu'il ne l'était, avant son interlude sur son lit, et le résultat fut assez explosif, qu'importe le destinataire, la bombe allait exploser et si c'était sur Malfoy, tant mieux!

Har-Tu mérites vraiment bien ton nom MAL-FOY. Tu crois que les couloirs t'appartiennent ou quoi(la réplique qui tue)!Désolé de vous décevoir votre Majesté, mais moi non plus, je n'aurais pas bougé pour te laisser passer!

Draco avait été surpris par la tirade du gryffondor mais n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser insulter de la sorte, malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'en avait pas fini.

Har-T'es sans doute du côté du bien avec ta mère depuis la fin de la 6ème année, mais il faut pas te croire tout permis (N.Lola:Imbécile,cancre...mdr), il est pas question que tu continues à te faire passer pour supérieur aux autres, puisque tu ne l'es plus et tu ne le seras plus jamais (N.Lola:Alors arrêtes ton sketch, chantes moi du Charles Aznavour, mdr).

La fin du discours d'Harry avait choqué Draco qui ne s'y attendait pas. Celui-ci reçut comme un bloc de béton de 3,5 tonnes sur la tête. Il affichait une expression mi-ébahie, mi-triste. Bizarrement, le serpentard avait pris la remarque du Survivant très à coeur et avait l'air de prendre conscience d'une chose loin d'être plaisante. Après tout, n'était-ce pas parce-que Blaise et Pansy étaient à ses côtés, qu'il avait tenu le coup et gardé sa place de leader. Il était sous la protection de l'ordre à cause de mangemorts toujours en fuite et son père était en prison. Il faisait sa deuxième et dernière (7ème) année à Poudlard, mais après ses études, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait?

Une question qu'il avait trop longtemps repoussé, venait de lui revenir en plein face et celle-ci venait de démoraliser d'un coup le plus-beau-blondinet-de-Poudlard. Sa journée était définitivement gâchée.

Harry, quant à lui, avait repris son souffle après sa tirade et n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué les changements d'expressions faciales s'opèrant chez son « ennemi ».

Mais il le vit bien vite, remarquant le silence anormal du blond. Ce qu'il observa le cloua sur place. Non seulement le leader des vert et argent était silencieux, mais en plus, son masque d'impassibilité s'était craquelé(genre Crackers)(N.Lola: c'est magique). Celui-ci avait les yeux troubles et semblait avoir oublié la présence du Survivor. Le brun était assez dérouté par cette attitude si peu malfoyenne et décida de le faire réagir, assez maladroitement d'ailleurs.

Har-Alors...tu sais plus quoi dire, hein?Un Malfoy silencieux, c'est une première.

Aucune réaction de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier était toujours amorphe, voir complètement déconnecté(A.Lola:où est la prise merde!). Harry n'avait jamais vécu une situation de ce genre, surtout pas avec Malfoy et ne savait donc pas quoi faire. Il décida alors d'utiliser la méthode physique (A.Lola:Non désolée, c'est pas encore la scène du baiser). Il secoua Draco comme un prunier en l'appelant.

Har- Malfoy, réveilles-toi!Reviens vers la lumière du jour...que l'être qui s'est emparé de ce corps en sorte, libères-le de ton emprise merde, ooooh, chose maléfique venue des entrailles de la Terre!...

beepbeepbeepbeep

Alors, à votre avis, la séance d'exorcisme d'Harry ramènera Draco chez les vivants?

Pour l'état de Draco, vous avez qu'à visualiser la petite Nina, la fille de Tucker, qui est sans âme à cause des tentatives échouées de ce dernier pour la faire revivre dans FullMetal Alchemist(qui est trop bien!)

En bref, la suite au prochain chapitre.


	3. Donnesmoi un coup et je te le rends

Salut le monde, nouveau chap en perspective.

L'arrivée de deux « magnifiques »jeunes filles, bon j'arrête le délire, mais comme même, futur slash Ryry/Dray qui arrivera au prochain chapitre.

En bref, bonne lecture.

Beepbeepbeepbeep

Chapitre3:Donnes-moi un coup et je te le rends au centuple

BOUM!

?-FARLEY!MULLER!

?-Grouillons-nous.

Deux adolescentes filaient à une vitesse rivalisant avec Flash dans les cachots de Poudlard. L'une était brune avec des reflets couleur miel, ceux-ci étaient attachés en queue de cheval et étaient plutôt longs. Elle avait des yeux tilleuil avec des éclats dorés et une peau hâlée. C'est celle-ci qui parla:

?-On a eu chaud, ouf, t'aurais comme même pu faire attention.

?-Moi!

L'autre fille avait des cheveux noir de jais, bouclés, lachés sur ses épaules et qui lui finissaient aux omoplates. Elle avait une peau chocolat et des yeux ambres.

?-Oui, toi Lotis.

Lot-Si tu ne m'avais pas donné un coup de coude, je n'aurais pas fais sauter le chaudron, miss Haley.

Hal-Je voulais juste de dire que Justin nous regardait, et tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention, quelques fois, tu...

Tout à leur passionante dispute, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas remarqué les deux jeunes hommes, ne se trouvant pas très loin devant elles, à, à peine quelques mètres. L'action se déroula en quelques secondes: Haley fit un pas de trop et rentra dans l'un des deux garçons qui perdit donc l'équilibre. Celle-ci se rattrapa alors à son amie qui, elle, par pur réflexe attrapa la première chose lui venant en main, donc le haut de l'autre garçon.

Ce fut un méli-mélo de membres en tout genres qui furent visibles après cet impressionant carambolage. Haley fut la plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits et vit la situation d'un air, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète, ses jambes étaient empêtrées avec celles du garçon qu'elle avait bousculé. Elle put donc voir la nuque de celui-ci d'assez près et vit des cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Le blond se réveilla lui aussi assez vite et remarquant l'endroit où il se trouvait, s'énerva rapidement:

?-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

La voix d'une personne se trouvant sur lui, lui répondit d'une manière nonchalante:

Hal-oh, c'est simple, toi et l'autre gars vous trouviez au milieu du couloir, donc forcément ce qui devait arrivait, arriva, et moi et Lotis vous êtes rentrées dedans et ça n'était pas intentionnelle de notre part, ça c'est sûr.

?-Où suis-je?

Cette voix venait d'à côté, c'est-à-dire, à l'endroit où Lotis et l'autre garçon étaient tombés.

?-Qu'est-ce que je fais là?

Lotis revenait enfin à elle et Haley le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer:

Hal-Enfin réveillée, miss grincheuse?

Lot-Tu peux parler toi!

Entre temps, Haley et « sa victime » s'étaient relevés ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lotis et de celui à qui elle s'était rattrapée. Le jeune homme se trouvant sur Lotis, remarqua enfin la postion plus qu'embarrassante et essaya donc de se déplacer mais Lotis, surnommée par sa meilleure amie, sus-dite Haley, La Gaffeuse Invétérée, fit un faux mouvement et sa main se retrouva sur une partie très sensible de l'anatomie masculine (N.Lola:oh la perverse). Les deux rougirent de concert en prenant une belle couleur écarlate et « l'offensé »se trouva sur ses pieds en à peine 2 secondes.

?-Alors Potter, on joue la vierge effarouchée?

C'était le blond, qui venait de parler.

Har-La ferme Malfoy!

Ce dernier avait toujours une jolie couleur carmin sur les joues, idem pour Lotis.

Hal-Désolée de vous êtes rentrées dedans, on regardait pas où on allait.

Dra-Je vois que Potter n'est pas le seul alors.

Hal-Quoi?

Har-Rien, ne fais pas attention à lui et c'est pas grâve pour l'embardée.

Dra-Pour qui tu te prends Potter!On n'ignore pas un MALFOY!Alors tu ferais mieux de peser ce que tu dis!

Un brun aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons se dirigeait vers le groupe des quatre, mais ayant entendu la voix plus qu'énervé d'un certain blondinet, préfèra faire demi-tour pour éviter de ne pas finir l'année en vie.

Beepbeepbeepbeep

J'espère que ce chap vous a plu, vous savez donc que vous pouvez appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu, en bas, à gauche...mdr.

Au prochain chapitre, la raison de la course de Lotis et Haley dans les couloirs des cachots, bien que nous pensons que avez à peu près cerner la chose.

Alors, ohayo!


End file.
